Better
by InkyBrown
Summary: She was better than them...yeah, she was.


**Pairings: Billy/ Oc**

**Summary: She was better than them...yeah, she was.**

**Author's Words: Go Away, Writer's Block!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She was better than them.<p>

Wasn't she?

Hunching her shoulders and passing the mug between her own hands, Neferet resisted the urge to look over at the gaggle of girls that the gang has aquired for Heco's party. One sticking out in particular.

Most of them she saw before, world beaten women who's eyes were becoming that of a doll's. Hazed over, indifferent unless you decided that there was something there. Some still had spunk in them, more spunk than Neferet could have.

Neferet didn't have to look to see a blonde woman, around Billy's age, sitting close to him. Whispering in his ear, teasing him about this and that. Wanting him to touch her, wanting to touch him.

Neferet could pratically hear their skin touching when their hands brushed accidentally.

"So, you gonna drink that?"

Starting, Neferet looked up to see Joey. He was smiling half-heartedly at her and Neferet knew he had been reading her from across the room. Joe was...sensitive.

In a way.

Neferet could read him like a memo, short and too the point. It was rare when he could shake off her concern. Everything was shown on his face, no matter how hard he tried to be like his colder sibling.

Joe nodded to the warming mug of beer in her hands. Her shoulders fell away a bit at his company. It was as if he was telling her, 'Don't worry none about it, you know how Billy can be'

"Ah, no. I was going to give it to Billy, but...he doesn't need another." Neferet wanted to scream and say that blonde stranger came over with a whole round of beers. Instantly making friends with the whole gang as she seated herself next to Billy with out invitation. As if he belonged to her, as if the blonde knew Neferet was watching. Her hands tightened around the glass as she heared the laughter come from the back table.

A familiar baritone mixed in.

Joe took the mug from her hands, raising it to his lips. Neferet allowed it, feeling that she was defeated in a way. Joe possibley knew her just as well as she knew him.

He knew it bothered her.

Her eyes found the back tables once more.

Billy always told her she was different. That there was something inside of her he wanted, that he possibly couldn't go on without. Of course, he only said that when they were alone. In the dark, where nothing could be seen and only the whispers of his raspy tone could resonate securly.

He said she was better than any woman he could come across.

_'What can I give him?' _Neferet looked down at her emptied hands, _'I have nothing.'_

Neferet was graduating highschool soon enough; she was going to a community college until she could get her funds up enough to go to the smirked when she told him of it and she asked him wy.

He told her he was relieved she wanted to be something _more _than just him.

That...confused Neferet.

"I heard from a little birdy that you're getting a Letterman jacket."

Neferet blinked at him before smiling a bit, "Well, yeah. Who'd you hear it from?"

Joey leaned forward so his elbows were on the bar's top, "Bodie's niece is a freshman at your school, she aids in the office on her lunch period an' she saw your name on the list."

"Seriously? How does she even know who I am?"

"With a name like yours, Neffe, I think anyone can remember you." Joe said with a short laugh, "Why didn't you say anything?"

Before she could anwser, a crash sounded in the back and everyone's heads turned to see Billy with a lapful of blonde. Her being drunk paired with the sudden movement cause a few empty mugs to fall to the ground and shatter. Neferet felt all expression leave her face before a bone-deep tiredness fell over her.

All of a sudden, everything was aching. Her back, her arms, her legs-Oh god, her _head_...

"Neffe, sit back down." Joe stood as well, hands up to touch her shoulders.

When did she stand?

"Imma get going anyway, it's getting late and I'm getting bored." She murmured, forcing a smile though it made Joe frown in return.

"Imma get Billy to give you a-

"I rather walk."

"Nef, it's snowing-

"Joey, _stop_." She snapped finally before bowing her head a bit. Neferet just wanted to go home, crawl under her blankets and go to sleep. Picking up her head and letting it fall to the side, Neferet smiled a bit and patted his shoulder.

"Don't let your Big Brother drink too much. If he does anyway, well, drive him home."

He didn't say anything and Neferet shrugged on her coat, tying her scarf as she walked to the door-she pretended not to hear Billy calling for her...

(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)(.)

By the time Neferet walked home, the snow fall became heavier.

She was freezing, but she didn't stop walking to call anyone. She wanted to be alone with the feeling, it would only lead to Billy ragging on her. Asking, '_Why the fuck didn't you wait for me' _or something of the like.

She didn't want to see his face. She didn't want to see anyone's face.

Keying herself into the complex, Neferet didn't even pause to take the elevator. What was five flights, anyway?

Neferet was better than them. Better than the pretty blonde woman, with her pouty lips and trim waist line. She was better than all of the girls who wanted Billy in the way she had him.

She had to be better...Billy wouldn't keep her around if she wasn't. Right?

_'What does he want from me?' _She stopped, one foot above the other-ready to take another step. She held the railing with frigid fingers, _'What does he_ want_?'_

Billy was the one who saught her out, who promised her all the things she could want. When he saw that she really didn't care for material-love, Billy set her skin on fire with his touch. He smiled at her, complimented her. Protected her. Billy _loved _her. In a way Neferet thought she could never have.

She was better than them, she _had to be._ Billy wouldn't come home with her if she wasn't. It's been three years.

_'I'm a pretty good cook. I have a good head on my shoulders. I'm not a druggie. What if it's only because I'm younger? I'll be 18 soon, though. I'm mature, right? What if...What if he likes me only _because_ I'm younger?' _Shuffling to her door, her hands shook as she jamed the key inside and twisted it weakly. With her first step inside of her home, Neferet felt tears pool as she closed the door behind her.

The heater was on the fritz again.

Sniffling pathetically, Neferet rid herself of her coat and her shoes-peeling off her socks also. Stumbling a bit, Neferet fell onto the couch and curled up tightly with her back to the door.

_'I can't help it if I'm younger. I'll get older, but if he only wants me around because I'm younger-that'd be...weird. I'm not wild or crazy or bubbly like the others out there. So that can't be it...'_

Pulling the afghan from the far edge, she wished she had thought to turn on the lights.

The cold was colder in the dark...

.)()()()()()()(.

_A feeling._

_A warm feeling, squeezing her. Kneading her flesh as if she were made of dough. It felt nice. It started with her arms and hands, the feeling went down her sides-briefly running over her belly. She shivered as the cold was chased away. Her hips, the feeling concentrated on her thighs briefly. Neferet wanted to sigh and coo at this event, she was warming up. The tingling almost vanished without a trace!_

_Finally her calves, there the feeling enveloped her left foot. Squeezing and rubbing, along her heels and toes. For once, she didn't giggle. Neferet was actually very ticklish there..._

"You in there, Cupcake?"

The ceiling spoke to her? Shit. Was she going crazy or something?

"Did I leave?"

A small chuckle and icy eyes were locked with her own, smooth lips touching her cheeks and jawline before they retreated. Neferet sat up on her elbows and felt the bed's comforter constrict around her. Billy was at her feet, kneading them as he watched her take in what she needed too to get her thoughts back on track.

"What are you doing?" She asked finally, the apartment wasn't as chilly as she remembered and the lamp near the Tv was switched on. Billy wrapped her up much like a burrito in their heaviest blankets.

"Thawing you out. It was a dumb thing to do. Walkin' here from the bar." Disapproval tinged his tone, but it was still gentle for once.

"I wanted to go home." Neferet defended weakly as Billy turned to her right foot. It twitched at his first touch, but pratically swooned following his second. Pulling her free leg to her chest, Neferet wrapped her arms around it after wiggling out from her cotton cacoon.

"Did Heco's party end?"

"Yeah. Not too long after you left, the birthday boy passed out. He had an early start." Billy shrugged a bit.

"Did he get any good gifts? 'Cause all I saw were condom-suckers and dirty magazines."

"His girl got him a leather jacket."

"That was nice."

"Hm."

Silence fell over them and Neferet played with a loose string of the comforter. She felt a little sick, for some reason. Something was crawling up her throat, clawing to past up her tongue. She couldn't stop it.

"Billy?"

A grunt.

"Uh...I'm getting a Letterman." It wasn't the question she wanted, but it was one all the same. The feeling ebbed away...

"I heard from Bodie. When were you planning on telling me?"

"It's not for sports or anythi-

"Still. I wanted to hear it from you."

Something in his voice changed and she looked to see him staring at her. Neferet felt herself being projected back to the very first day that they met. He stared at her much like that, from across the bar...

He was looking for something.

"I didn't know you could get Lettermans for having good grades." He murmured before he rose to sit next to her. His arm coiled around her waist and Neferet clung to the front of his sweater. His chin rested on top of her head and she couldn't help but to think that Billy wasn never this tender with anyone else.

"What am I going to do with you, Cupcake?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him in surprise, he was smiling so softly. His thumb ran under her eye and it stung a bit, she must have been crying in her sleep. Billy must have seen it.

"You're acting weird." She whispered to him. Billy's hold tightened on her.

"And? You love me for it. Don't you?" Billy's smile felt a bit, "Don't you?"

Eyes searching his, she nodded, "Yeah."

There was something in his eyes. Banked desperation. What had him so worried?

Something passed between them and Neferet didn't feel like trying to figure it out. She was tired and Billy was with her. He wasn't with that pretty blonde woman or any other women. No. Billy was with _her_.

She was better than them.

Yeah...she was.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading!<strong>


End file.
